


Père noël

by Jae_universe



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Presents, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Joyeux Noel, Love Confessions, M/M, Merry Christmas, Multi, Other, Santa Claus - Freeform, Santa Claus Kevin, Secret Relationship, Sweet
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:41:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28284918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jae_universe/pseuds/Jae_universe
Summary: L'accident de Romain a marqué Kevin d'un façon qu'il n'avait ni imaginée, ni prévue.OuLa veille de noël, Kevin se lance dans une distribution de cadeaux.
Relationships: Charles Leclerc/Kevin Magnussen, Kevin Magnussen & All drivers, Kevin Magnussen/Carlos Sainz Jr, Kevin Magnussen/Daniel Ricciardo, Kevin Magnussen/Kimi Räikkönen, Kevin Magnussen/Lando Norris, Kevin Magnussen/Max Verstappen, Kevin Magnussen/Sebastian Vettel, Lando Norris/Carlos Sainz Jr, Nico Hulkenberg/Kevin Magnussen, Romain Grosjean/Kevin Magnussen, Romain Grosjean/Marion Jollès, Valtteri Bottas/Kevin Magnussen, Valtteri Bottas/Tiffany Cromwell
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Père noël

**Author's Note:**

> Joyeux noël à tous !!

Kevin avait toujours eu la tête dur. Quand une idée lui traversait l'esprit, il fonçait sans prendre le temps de réfléchir et ceci était valable depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Qu'il désirait la dernière figurine des Power Ranger, qu'il décidait de grimper les échelons en sport automobile ou qu'il souhaitait un nouveau tatouage, Kevin se lançait en faisait fi des avis de ses parents ou de quiconque. Parce qu'il était buté, opiniâtre, parce qu'il savait toujours ce qu'il voulait et qu'il était sûr de lui, Kevin menait sa vie en faisant ce que bon lui semblait.

Mais si Kevin était cet homme buté et opiniâtre et sûr de lui, il était aussi un gentil garçon. Ce côté bad boy, une façade pour cacher ses émotions, c'était une image qu'il donnait de lui pour se protéger autant que pour paraître cool. Au fond de lui Kevin était encore ce petit garçon attentionné, aimable et doux. Cette part de lui réservé à quelques rares personnes, à sa famille et à ses proches, amis de la vie de tous les jours ou du milieu automobile. Kevin choisissait avec précaution ceux à qui il se dévoilait et parmi eux, il y avait Romain. Son coéquipier depuis quatre ans pour qui il avait un respect aussi bien sportif que humain, son coéquipier qui il y seulement quelques semaines, avait réchappé à la mort par un miracle venu d'ailleurs.

En sachant son coéquipier impliqué dans un terrible accident, en voyant les images de cette boule de feu, en pensant durant d'interminables secondes Romain mort brûlé vif dans ce brasier, Kevin s'était cru mourir lui aussi. Jusqu'ici, il n'avait jamais ressenti la peur, l'angoisse, avec autant de vigueur à cause d'un accident mais au vu des images effroyables et du fait que c'était son ami qui s'y trouvait, Kevin était encore aujourd'hui bouleversé. Il avait imaginé le pire, il avait pensé à la femme et aux enfants et aux parents de Romain, il avait pensé à sa propre famille et la mort. Les pires secondes, les pires minutes de sa vie avant d'enfin sentir le vent du soulagement en voyant Romain sortir de là, sur ces deux jambes et en bonne santé malgré des mains partiellement brûlées - il allait vivre.

Ce drame, évité de peu, avait marqué Kevin. Il partageait la douleur et le soulagement de Romain, comme si lui-même s'était retrouvé dans les flammes, sa carapace avait brûlée pour laisser apparaître au grand jour le Kevin qu'il réservait aux intimes. Ses protections avaient volées en éclats comme les barrières que Romain avait traversées, ses émotions étaient désormais visibles aux yeux de tous. L'état apeuré dans lequel Kevin s'était retrouvé après l'accident laissait place à la fragilité, celle d'un homme qui depuis trop longtemps, jouait ses émotions.

En cette fin décembre, Kevin avait décidé sur un coup de tête de se lancer dans une quête pour le moins surprenante. En effet, sa dernière lubie - si on pouvait l'appeler ainsi - était d'aller visiter chacun de ses collègues pilotes pour leur offrir un cadeau. Que ce soient ses amis, tels Esteban ou Romain, ou d'autres qu'ils ne connaissaient que peu comme Charles ou Lando, Kevin voulait offrir à chacun un petit quelque chose pour célébrer noël et surtout, pour célébrer la vie. Après avoir manqué de perdre l'un des leurs, il lui semblait légitime de prendre du temps pour partager un instant avec ces autres gars qui comme lui, comme Romain, risquaient potentiellement leur vie à chaque week-end de course. Alors Kevin se lança dans la recherche du cadeau idéal pour chacun, passa des heures dans les magasins ou sur le web pour trouver le présent qui ferait sourire le moindre de ses collègues. Crise sanitaire oblige, il ne pourrait pas remettre tous ses cadeaux en mains propres, fit donc envoyer ceux concernés. Il se débrouilla pour trouver les adresses d'Antonio et Pierre en Italie, celles Lance et Nicholas au Canada, celle d'Esteban en France, celles d'Alex, George et Lando en Angleterre sans oublier celle de Pietro, au Brésil. Aux plus jeunes, il envoya des jeux vidéos et autres accessoires pour console quant à Antonio et Nicholas, ils recevraient des présents plus terre à terre avec des douceurs danoises pour l'italien et un livre de cuisine pour le canadien - sans oublier des chocolats pour tous.

Kevin chargea son coffre de paquets. Il y en avait de toutes les tailles et de toutes les formes, de toutes les couleurs et de tous les poids. Sur chacun était écrit le nom du destinataire, manuscrit sur un autocollant aux motif de noël avec des flocons de neige, des rennes ou encore de petits bonnets de père noël. Quand le coffre fut plein, Kevin s'assura ne rien avoir oublié puis partit entamer sa tournée.

Kevin commença évidemment par Romain. Premièrement parce qu'il voulait le voir, secondement car c'était le franco-suisse qui lui avait donné, bien malgré lui, cette idée de tournée de noël. Il s'assura de la présence de son coéquipier au domicile familial, s'y rendit avec un bouquet de fleurs pour Marion, des jouets pour les enfants et une énorme boîte de chocolats pour toute la famille, en plus du cadeau pour Romain. Pour le cadeau de Romain, qui était presque autant passionné par la cuisine que par la course, Kevin avait pensé en premier lieu à des ustensiles professionnels avant de se raviser à cause de l'état des mains de son ami. Il avait ensuite pensé à la course automobile, avec une miniature ou quelque chose du genre, se ravisant une nouvelle fois car après tout, cela manquait de personnalisation. Enfin, Kevin avait pensé à ce qui, au bout du compte, importait le plus aux yeux de Romain : sa famille. Sa femme et leurs trois beaux enfants, grâce à qui Romain avait eu un dernier sursaut dans son cockpit en flammes lui ayant permis de réchapper à la mort.

Les retrouvailles furent chaleureuses. Romain et Kevin étaient tout sourire, Marion fut touchée par la visite et les fleurs, les enfants heureux de recevoir les cadeaux de " _tonton Kevin_ ". Ils s'installèrent au salon, Marion servit des rafraîchissements tandis que les enfants, avec l'accord de leur papa, goûtèrent quelques chocolats. Romain montra ses mains à Kevin, lui donna les dernières nouvelles concernant leur rétablissement, fit quelques plaisanteries qui amusèrent Kevin. Ça semblait en bonne voie de récupération, même s'il restait évident que Romain garderait toute sa vie les stigmates faits par le feu, particulièrement sur sa main gauche. Kevin raconta ensuite à Romain les détails de son projet en IMSA, fut écouté avec avidité par l'autre homme toujours autant passionné malgré ce qu'il lui était arrivé.

Profitant d'une interruption de leur discussion, Kevin s'absenta afin de retourner à sa voiture chercher le cadeau pour Romain. En réalité ce présent était pour toute la famille, pas seulement pour Romain, Kevin savait bien à quel point Marion et les enfants étaient indissociables de sa vie et avait préféré attendre un peu avant de l'offrir, craignant une montée de sentiments autant de sa part que de celle des Grosjean quand serait découvert son cadeau.

-J'espère que cela vous plaira, souffla Kevin avec un sourire gêné.

-Il n'y a pas de raison, rit Romain. En tout cas, rien qu'avec la forme j'ai une petite idée de ce que c'est...

C'est donc tous les cinq qu'ils déballèrent le cadeau, une grande toile soigneusement emballée dans un papier cadeau riche en couleurs. C'était une peinture, un tableau les représentants tous les cinq, avec Romain et Marion vêtus de tenues de "Super Parents". Kevin l'avait fait réaliser par un artiste rencontré sur les réseaux sociaux, son travail était précis et lumineux, donnant à la peinture un réalisme frappant. 

En le voyant, Romain comme Marion eurent les larmes aux yeux.

-Kevin, murmura Romain en souriant, c'est juste...

-Magnifique, merci, compléta Marion.

-Non, merci à toi d'être encore là Romain, se contenta de répondre Kevin avant d'avoir lui aussi les yeux humides.

Romain et son épouse échangèrent un regard, sitôt après Romain s'en alla de l'autre côté de la pièce, entreprit de décrocher un tableau pourtant très beau de ce que Kevin pouvait en juger. Ses pansements le gênant dans sa démarche, Kevin alla lui prêter ses mains, l'aida ensuite à accrocher le nouveau tableau que Marion leur avança. Ils admirèrent le résultat, s'enlacèrent chaleureusement et finalement, les larmes se mirent à couler pour Kevin et Romain après avoir vu celles versées par Marion.

Étant en Suisse, Kevin continua logiquement son périple par les maisons de Sebastian et de Kimi. Ils n'habitaient pas loin de chez Romain, ni loin l'un de l'autre d'ailleurs, quelques kilomètres vite négociés à bord de sa sportive.

À Sebastian, Kevin avait acheté des vinyles. Une vielle collection que l'allemand entretenait toujours, principalement car étant grand fan des Beatles dont il possédait l'intégralité de l'œuvre, avant de s'ouvrir à d'autres groupes de rock de la même époque. 

Surpris de la visite surprise de Kevin, Sebastian l'invita à entrer. Hanna et les enfants étaient là, les filles sages comme des images alors que le petit dernier dormait à poings fermés, enroulé dans une couverture duveteuse sur l'un des canapés. C'était la première fois que Kevin rencontrait la famille de Sebastian, aussi il ne s'était pas permis de leur ramener quoique ce soit d'autre que des chocolats - Kevin avait commandé tellement de chocolats qu'il n'était pas certain de pouvoir tous les offrir même s'il en donnait à tous ceux qu'il visitait.

-Veux-tu une bière ou autre chose, proposa Sebastian tandis qu'ils se rendaient au salon.

-Non ça ira, je reviens juste de chez Romain où j'ai déjà bu un verre.

-Oh ! Comment va t-il aujourd'hui ? Je l'ai eu hier matin, il m'a dit qu'il devait voir son médecin en fin d'après-midi...

Kevin raconta à Sebastian les dernières nouvelles sur l'état de santé de Romain. Le futur pilote Aston Martin fut ravi d'entendre que tout allait dans le bon sens, que Romain s'en sortait bien grâce à sa famille présente et aimante.

Sebastian fut ravi des vinyles. Il proposa à Kevin de rester écouter quelques morceaux, Kevin accepta de rester le temps de deux ou trois chansons et Sebastian mit l'un des vinyles dans sa vielle platine. Ce n'était pas nécessairement le groupe que Kevin chérissait le plus, toutefois il reconnaissait leur talent et Sebastian semblait heureux alors, cela lui suffit pour passer un bon moment.

Pour Kimi, Kevin n'avait pas eu à trop réfléchir. Une bonne bouteille, si le finlandais n'était plus le fêtard d'autrefois, il restait un amateur de bon vin. Kevin resta au domicile des Raikkonen, d'une immensité démesurée, une petite dizaine de minutes durant lesquelles les enfants s'amusèrent et coururent autour de lui avec une énergie impressionnante.

-Les enfants, faites attention à ne pas bousculer notre invité, gronda gentiment Kimi peu après l'arrivée de Kevin.

-Ça ne me dérange pas, rit Kevin, ils sont mignons...

-Si tu veux les garder un de ces quatre, souffla laconiquement Kimi, on t'engage ?

-Une prochaine fois pourquoi pas !

Ils rigolèrent, Kimi regardant la bouteille offerte par Kevin avec des yeux satisfaits.

-Merci, j'aime bien celui-là, adouba Kimi en soulevant doucement la bouteille.

Le franc sourire offert par Kimi combla Kevin. Ils discutèrent quelque peu, ne pouvant éviter le sujet de l'état de santé de Romain, terminèrent par les vacances à venir avec la complicité de Robin et Rianna qui se pensaient déjà au ski, glissant avec leurs chaussettes sur le sol carrelé comme ils le feraient chaussés de skis sur de la neige fraîche. En repartant, avant de remonter dans sa voiture et d'affronter les longues heures du trajet, Kevin se dit qu'effectivement les deux trublions ne devaient pas être faciles à gérer tous les jours.

L'avantage à Monaco, c'est que les pilotes résidaient tous dans le même immeuble. Les bras chargés de paquets Kevin alla en premier chez Daniel, à qui il avait préalablement annoncé sa visite afin que le gardien lui autorise l'entrée du bâtiment. Posant au sol ses paquets pour replacer son masque correctement, Kevin lança un joyeux salut au futur pilote McLaren dont les sourcils se froncèrent face à cet amas de paquets multicolores.

-Tu as dévalisé un magasin, demanda un Daniel hilare.

-Juste la chocolaterie, répondit Kevin en tendant une boîte de chocolats.

Daniel accepta la boîte en roucoulant, tout comme le second paquet que Kevin lui offrit. Avec l'impatience d'un enfant Daniel arracha l'emballage, cria un " _oh !_ " autant heureux qu'étonné en découvrant une huitaine de paires de chaussettes toutes plus originales les unes que les autres.

-Merci mec, s'enthousiasma Daniel en secouant ses nouvelles chaussettes, elles sont grave cool !

-Je me suis dit qu'avec ça, je ne risquai pas de me tromper, rigola Kevin.

Daniel acquiesça en faisant promettre à Kevin de revenir boire une bière quand sa distribution monégasque serait terminée - _ah, Daniel et ses chaussettes, quelle histoire_ , pensa Kevin en traversant le couloir après que Daniel eut refermé sa porte.

Daniil étant absent, Kevin posa sa boîte de chocolats et son paquet, contenant des médiators personnalisés sur le thème de la course automobile, au pied de sa porte d'entrée. Il en fit de même avec le carton rempli de pots de miel et de marrons glacés - sans oublier les chocolats - pour Sergio, le mexicain n'étant également pas chez lui.

Un étage plus bas, Kevin sonna chez Valtteri. Le finlandais vint lui ouvrir café en main, vêtu d'un jogging tout comme sa petite amie que Kevin aperçut au loin dans la cuisine. La coureuse cycliste vint le saluer, Kevin offrit à Valtteri le panier gourmand pensé spécialement pour lui et sa chérie : du vin, de la truffe, du raisin, de la confiture de mûre arctique et les obligatoires chocolats.

-Hé bien, merci, dit Valtteri surpris mais ravi. Nous qui ne savions pas quoi dîner ce soir !

-Tout ce que Val aime, tu as visé juste, ajouta Tiffany en regardant le pot de truffes que Valtteri tenait en main.

-J'ai simplement vu les photos sur vos comptes insta, rigola Kevin.

-L'Italie, c'est merveilleux pour ça et pour les paysages, sifflota Valtteri. Tu connais un peu la province de Coni, dans le Piémont ?

-Non du tout.

-C'est magnifique, la dernière fois nous étions à Barolo, logés dans une chambre d'hôte chez un viticulteur...

Kevin écouta Valtteri et Tiffany raconter leur récent séjour dans le Piémont. Ils expliquèrent la beauté de la région, les couchers de soleil orangés sur les vignes, les truffes et les vins et les pizzas et les fromages et les pâtes, le petit musée sur l'histoire de la région. Tant de beaux souvenirs pour ce qui constituait certainement leur plus beau séjour à deux jusqu'ici et qu'ils prévoyaient de rééditer en début d'année prochaine si les conditions sanitaires le permettaient. En les quittant, Kevin songea que désormais il classait le pilote finlandais parmi ses amis du paddock.

Kevin découvrit Charles en pleine séance d'entraînement. Il supposa le déranger mais Charles l'invita à entrer, ce que fit Kevin avec son paquet, rouge comme le visage de Charles marqué par l'effort. Charles avala un grand verre d'eau, servit un jus de fruits frais à Kevin qui ne put le refuser.

-Et sinon, qu'est ce qui t'amène, demanda Charles en buvant un second verre d'eau. Tu fais du tourisme ?

-En quelque sorte, approuva Kevin en tendant le paquet rouge à Charles. Du tourisme de noël.

-Oh c'est pour moi, s'enthousiasma Charles. Merci beaucoup !

Charles prit le paquet et le déballa sans attendre. Il découvrit un bonnet, noir en laine et cachemire, le mit sur sa tête en souriant.

-Il est super, merci Kevin !

-Et aussi quelques chocolats, dit Kevin en donnant à Charles une boîte nouée d'un joli ruban bleu.

Le sourire de Charles redoubla tandis qu'il s'emparait des chocolats. Kevin se sentit rougir, en plus d'être mignon Charles avait ce côté candide qui faisait de lui celui pour qui tout le monde craquait dans le paddock - il but le verre de jus pour se calmer, jurant intérieurement qu'il n'y avait pas de quoi paniquer et que Charles faisait cet effet à tous les hommes sains d'esprit.

Remis de ses émotions, Kevin s'en alla chez Max. Le néerlandais parut content de recevoir de la visite, aussitôt Kevin fut assailli de commentaires et de photos du petit Luka, le neveu de Max né récemment. Le bébé était adorable, Kevin s'amusa du comportement de " _tonton Max_ " qui, il fallait bien le reconnaître, avait quelque chose d'étonnement féminin dans le regard lorsqu'il s'agissait d'enfants. 

-Il est tellement mignon _regarde-moi ça_ , débita Max en glissant son doigt sur l'écran de son smartphone pour faire défiler les mille et une photos de son neveu. Un vrai petit ange !

-Il ressemble à sa maman, jugea Kevin.

-Oui, on dirait Victoria petite ! Mais il est déjà grand comme son père - tu connais Tom non ?!

-Oui, on s'était vu quelques fois ici, à Monaco.

Kevin profita d'un instant de silence pour caser dans les mains de Max une boîte de chocolats et un paquet mou. C'était un tee-shirt, floqué d'un "Mad Max" et du visage du néerlandais, en le découvrant Max se marra et remercia chaleureusement Kevin.

-Ah ha, ça c'est du cadeau... Tu crois qu'on pourrait en faire un pour Luka ?

Kevin rit doucement en imaginant le nouveau né portant un tee-shirt identique - décidemment, Max était lui aussi un obstiné.

Il ne restait plus que Carlos à aller voir. Kevin suivit les instructions de Max quant à quel ascenseur prendre pour se rendre deux étages plus haut, sonna chez Carlos qui mit quelques secondes avant de venir ouvrir, en tee-shirt et caleçon.

-Salut, s'exclama Kevin. Tu vas bien ?

-Hey, salut, répondit Carlos alors que Kevin vit passer une ombre dans l'appartement. Oui oui, et toi ?

-Ça va. J'ai ça pour toi, ajouta Kevin en avançant un paquet rectangulaire surmonté d'une boîte de chocolat.

Carlos prit les cadeaux, secoua la boîte de chocolats près de son oreille gauche en souriant. Il la posa sur son meuble d'entrée, ouvrit ensuite le paquet qui contenait un set de tasses, rigolotes avec motif green, accompagnées de touillettes en forme de club de golf.

-Ah c'est génial, rit Carlos, merci ! Lano, viens voir ce que Mag m'a offert !

Kevin se demanda un bref instant qui était Lano, avant de comprendre qu'il s'agissait de Lando. Pas plus vêtu que Carlos, il parut gêné en voyant Kevin, affichant ensuite un air rieur face aux tasses et touillettes sur le thème du golf.

-C'est génial hein, dit Carlos en s'amusant avec une touillette.

-Ouais, c'est parfait pour le golfeur que tu es, se marra Lando.

-Si j'avais su que tu étais là, soupira Kevin, j'ai aussi quelque chose pour toi mais du coup c'est parti pour l'Angleterre...

-Ma famille le réceptionnera ne t'en fais pas, acquiesça Lando. Merci, j'ai hâte de découvrir ce que c'est...

Les regards de Kevin et Lando se croisèrent, coupant au britannique l'envie de parler. Bientôt ce sentiment de malaise les gagna tous les trois, Carlos et Lando rougissant au regard téméraire de Kevin.

 _Oh, oui, ils sont plus qu'amis_ , se dit légitimement Kevin. Carlando, ce n'était pas qu'une bromance marketing.

-Joyeux noël, les gars, souhaita doucement Kevin en s'éloignant. We race as one.

-We race as one, répondit Carlos en souriant.

-We race as one, répéta un Lando détendu.

Derrière lui, Kevin entendit la porte se refermer. Il rigola de la scène venant de se dérouler, se perdit dans les couloirs avant de retrouver le bon ascenseur. De retour à l'appartement de Daniel, ils trinquèrent bière à la main, à la fin de cette année folle et à l'espérance d'une année 2021 meilleure.

La tournée de noël de Kevin était terminée - enfin, pas tout à fait. Il lui restait un dernier pilote à aller voir, dans sa maison de Saint-Jean-Cap-Ferrat devenue domicile depuis le premier confinement.

Kevin prit la route jusqu'à la petite commune française, située à moins d'une quinzaine de kilomètres, profita du beau paysage de la côte méditerranéenne sur laquelle le soleil se couchait. Aidé par son GPS, il finit par trouver la maison, un peu perdue sur la presqu'île, dont Daniel lui avait donné l'adresse en priant ne pas subir les foudre de son occupant.

Kevin se gara, récupéra un sac dans le coffre avant de verrouiller sa voiture. Le portail en fer forgé n'étant pas verrouillé, Kevin entra sur la propriété. L'endroit était calme, on voyait la mer, le vent se déployait dans les arbres et faisait tomber quelques feuilles dans la piscine, un barbecue ouvert laissait penser qu'il avait servi il y a peu.

Alors qu'il arrivait sur la terrasse, Kevin entendit des aboiements. Une petite boule de poils sautilla vers lui depuis le côté de la maison, arriva à ses pieds sans cesser d'aboyer. Kevin connaissant le comportement des chiens, il savait que le chihuahua ne se montrait pas hostile, se pencha pour le caresser. Le petit chien continua à bondir sous les caresses affectives de Kevin qui sourit, ils s'amusèrent tous les deux jusqu'à ce que la porte de la maison s'ouvre.

-Zeus, appela Nico, qu'est ce que tu...

Nico se figea en voyant Kevin jouer avec son chien. Kevin se releva, sourit doucement à son interlocuteur alors que Zeus sautillait contre ses jambes en remuant la queue.

-Salut Nico, susurra Kevin.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là, répliqua Nico.

-Je suis juste venu te rendre visite.

Nico était tellement sidéré de voir Kevin qu'il le laissa entrer sans réagir. Kevin prit le temps de détailler le lieu, la maison était accueillante, rangée et - étrangement - bien décorée. Dans un coin de la pièce de vie Zeus avait son petit domaine, avec une maisonnette, un panier, des jouets et des gamelles, le chihuahua y courut immédiatement pour récupérer dans sa gueule une peluche qu'il amena ensuite à Kevin.

-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu viendrais me voir, dit Nico d'une voix monocorde.

-Et pourquoi pas, répondit Kevin en se baissant pour jouer avec Zeus et son singe en peluche. J'étais pas loin, alors je suis passé.

-Comment tu as eu mon adresse ?

-Un ami commun.

Si Daniel avait accepté de communiquer l'adresse de Nico à Kevin, il lui avait fait promettre de ne pas dire à l'allemand que c'était lui son informateur.

-Je ne pense pas que nous ayons d'ami commun, soumit Nico.

-Pourtant nous en avons. Peu, mais nous en avons.

Kevin parvint à chiper la peluche à Zeus. Il la jeta à l'autre bout de la pièce, Zeus se lançant à sa poursuite avec entrain, sous l'oeil ahuri de Nico qui s'étonnait de voir son chien devenir aussi facilement ami avec son meilleur ennemi.

-J'espère que tu aimes les chocolats, souffla Kevin en sortant la boîte de son sac.

-... Tu n'es tout de même pas venu jusqu'ici pour m'offrir des chocolats ?

-Non pas uniquement, j'ai un autre cadeau et je suis aussi venu pour te parler.

Kevin sortit une seconde boîte, petite et grise, sans papier cadeau mais entourée d'un ruban noir. Avec un peu de méfiance, Nico accepta les cadeaux, défit le noeud de la petite boîte et en souleva le couvercle.

-C'est vide, grinça Nico.

-Je sais.

Sans demander l'autorisation de Nico, Kevin s'invita dans la cuisine. L'allemand le suivit tandis que dans la pièce de vie, Zeus aboyait en malmenant son singe en peluche.

-Tu m'offres une bière, soumit Kevin en prenant place sur l'un des sièges.

-Ai-je vraiment le choix, soupira Nico en allant chercher deux bières au réfrigérateur.

Nico les décapsula en vitesse, en donna une à Kevin, but dans l'autre.

-Donc, tu m'offres une boîte vide et tu dis vouloir me parler, reprit Nico.

-Oui.

-Okay, passons pour la boîte car je crois que je ne te comprendrais jamais, je t'écoute ?

-J'aimerai que nous aillons de bons rapports. Que toi et moi, nous oublions le passé, repartions sur de bonnes bases.

-Pardon ? Tu veux qu'on devienne quoi, amis ?

-Oui, amis ou autre chose. En tout cas, que nous puissions discuter normalement.

Nico regarda Kevin avec un air méfiant - après tout, ils ne s'étaient pas adressé la parole depuis des années et là, subitement, le danois débarquait en tenant un discours mièvre qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

-La dernière fois que tu nous avons discuté, dit Nico en secouant sa bouteille de gauche à droite, ça s'est peu ou prou fini par toi me disant _Suck my balls honey_. Tu penses vraiment que c'est une bonne idée d'essayer d'avoir une conversation normale tous les deux, hum ?

Kevin but sa bière lentement, la termina puis se pinça les lèvres pour attraper la mousse échappée sur sa moustache. Il planta son regard dans celui de Nico, inspira doucement avec de répondre.

-À l'époque j'ai dis ça avec autant d'agressivité parce que je n'assumai pas mes pulsions, en réalité je voulais vraiment que tu me suces les boules, dit Kevin le plus calmement du monde.

Nico manqua de s'étrangler avec sa bière, toussa pour empêcher l'alcool de passer par le mauvais trou.

-Tu as pris un coup sur la tête ou quoi, supposa Nico entre deux toux.

-Non, pas du tout... L'accident de Romain m'a fait réfléchir à beaucoup de choses, tu sais. À la vie, à ce qu'on donne aux autres, à la mort, aux regrets qu'on peut avoir... Ça m'a permis de relativiser certaines choses, comme le fait que l'attirance sexuelle que j'ai pu avoir pour toi n'était, en soi, pas un drame.

Ils se dévisagèrent, Nico opposant un regard dur à celui désinvolte de Kevin, la tension tendant l'atmosphère à tel point qu'à côté, Zeus partit se réfugier dans sa maisonnette.

-Tu as fini ta bière, constata Nico, alors sors de chez moi.

- _Je voulais te le dire_ , insista Kevin en se levant, parce qu'on ne peut jamais être sûr si on reverra ou non quelqu'un. Que ce soit sur un circuit ou ailleurs, on ne sait pas ce qu'il peut se passer et parfois la différence entre la vie ou la mort ne tient pas à grand chose.

De sa poche de jean, Kevin sortit une chaîne en argent. Dans un mouvement rapide et précis, il l'attacha au poignet de Nico. Un instant, un tout petit instant durant lequel Nico baissa sa garde, Kevin en profitant pour lui voler un baiser appuyé. Nico le repoussa en gémissant, poussa un juron en allemand.

-Tu, commença Nico en rougissant, tu es vraiment...

-Je crois que je te désire toujours un peu, dit Kevin en souriant.

Sous le regard de Nico, mélange d'effroi et de trouble, Kevin quitta la cuisine. Il traversa la pièce de vie jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, Zeus venant une dernière fois lui faire la fête avant qu'il s'en aille, descendit les deux marches de la terrasse pour s'engager dans l'allée.

-Enfoiré, cria Nico du pas de sa porte.

-Je sais que toi aussi tu en as eu envie, répondit Kevin en élevant la voix. Alors si tu veux que nous soyons amis, amants ou autre chose, tu n'as qu'à m'appeler !

-Si tu penses que je vais-

-Et je crois qu'en réalité je t'aime, coupa Kevin en riant. Joyeux noël Nico !

Sur ces paroles Kevin regagna sa voiture, démarra le moteur sourire aux lèvres. C'est ainsi qu'il reprit la route, heureux de sa journée, heureux d'avoir vus les étoiles briller dans les yeux de ces amis quand ils avaient reçus leurs cadeaux, heureux de ces retrouvailles avec Nico qui au final s'étaient bien passées.

Quelques jours plus tard, Kevin reçut un appel de Nico. L'allemand ne dit que quatre mots, mais quatre mots qui suffirent au bonheur de Kevin :

-Amants, mon père noël.


End file.
